Use Somebody
by L. Carrigan
Summary: Love, sexuality, life, and all that complicated BS. Spam, Seddie, etc.
1. Beggin' you for mercy

**A/N:** Just a story I've wanted to write for a long time. The character Lucy Hardwicke comes from the movie _**In the Land of Women**_ so I guess its kind of a crossover? I don't know. Drake Parker will also make an appearance in this story as well.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of it.

_I don't know what it is but you got me good._

_Just like I knew you would…_

"I hope you're enjoying New York, kiddo" Spencer spoke into the cordless. He had called Carly just to check on how she was doing and if she was settled at NYU "Don't stay out too late and I hope you don't have a fake I.D. on you."

Beside him in bed was a naked Sam Puckett who was stroking his skin and kissing his shoulder.

"Get some sleep, kiddo. I'll talk to you later. Bye!" Spencer hung up the phone and turned back to Sam.

"You know, it freaks me out that you still call Carly 'kiddo' considering the fact that we're the same age and –"Sam paused just as Spencer was kissing her neck and was moving his way to the space between her breasts.

"And what?" Spencer asked in between kisses.

"And you're fucking your little sister's best friend!" Sam laughed breaking the heated passion with humor. Once she started laughing, Spencer would start laughing and sex would be forgotten for half an hour in break for some midnight snack.

That's how it always was when he started dating Sam.

**OOOO**

It was awkward at first because when he first started taking notice of her was when Carly left for NYU. Sam had started spending her time at the apartment. Spencer didn't mind at all but that all changed when Sam started feeling _too _at home. She slept on the couch, came over and relaxed after work, and even took her showers there. Once, as Spencer came back from the grocery store, he put the groceries on the table and walked into his room to find Sam dropping her towel to the floor revealing her wet, naked body. She turned around and quickly grabbed her towel.

"Oh god, I'm sorry" Spencer quickly closed the door. He backed up against the wall in the hallway, threw his head back and sighed. That was surely an image he'd have to save into his spank bank for a lonely night. Then a minute later, Sam came out of his room still towel clad and dripping wet.

"So sorry" she apologized as she hurried herself into the bathroom.

They never spoke of the incident but Sam became great company for Spencer. Often providing her silly insight into his sculptures and always suggesting that he should sculpt a giant bucket of chicken for her. Sometimes when Spencer went on dates and came back miserable and unsatisfied, Sam would be waiting for him on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and a kung foo movie ready for him to pout for a bit and then enjoy the movie and be happy.

Their relationship took a new turn, Spencer took Sam out to dinner instead of those crazy women he often found on whynotdateme dot com. He would sit there as Sam ordered plenty of food and hey, he wasn't complaining. She was a great listener when she was eating. Spencer told her a bunch of things about himself that he was never comfortable telling his other dates.

That night when they returned home, Sam crashed on the couch while Spencer sighed as he headed straight to his room. He was expecting a good night kiss to seal the night. At two in the morning, Spencer felt hands. Hands stroking his chest, his face, and fingertips tracing the outline of his lips. He smiled as his eyes fluttered open to see Sam straddling his waist.

"Sam?" he asked sitting up "What are you doing here?"

"Shhh" Sam kissed him.

Spencer kissed her back and felt her hand from earlier grabbing his and placing it on her 'I Heart Vegas' thong clad bum. They broke their kiss for just a minute to remove their clothing and get right to it. From then on, it was official. They were dating.

**OOOO**

In the morning, Sam was in the shower while Spencer brushed his teeth. This was one of his favorite parts of the day. After their nights of "hot baboon sex" (as Sam liked to call it), she would be in the shower getting ready for work as Spencer brushed his teeth happily glowing from last night. It brought some marital bliss to their relationship.

"I'm gonna have to bring some more clothes from my place" Sam said "I can't keep wearing your shirts to bed."

"I think it's sexy when you do that. I don't mind at all." Spencer replied.

The was a silence after that. Spencer continued to brush his teeth. He drank some water, swished it around in his mouth and spit it out into the sink. Without thinking, he blurted out "Doesn't this feel like we're married?"

"Gross…don't ever say that again." Sam replied sourly.

Once again, there was a silence as Spencer secretly frowned at Sam's words.

When they were both dressed and ready, Spencer dropped Sam off for her shift at Mallmart. After that, he stopped by the junkyard to grab a few things. He had a few successful finds: an old TV set, a gold club, and a grocery basket. He loaded the items into his car and headed back home.

About ten minutes later, he entered the lobby of the Bushwell to find Lewbert arguing with a blonde.

"Look girlie, you just can't have dogs in the building!"

The blonde sighed as she frustratingly ran a hand through her tousled hair "But when I first checked out the ad for this place, it said dogs were allowed in the building."

"Well, I'm sorry!" Lewbert shouted making the blonde and Spencer step back a little "The ad lied to you!!"

The blonde gave up not wanting to deal with the crazy doorman any longer. She flipped him the middle finger and then made her way back upstairs.

"Hey!" Spencer called following behind her. "Uh, I just wanted to let you know that uh, you can actually bring dogs into the building. Lewberts' just a little crazy and hates pets so…yeah…"

The blonde turned around and gave him an unsurprised look "Gee, wouldn't have figured that out. Doesn't his wart look like its yelling at you too when he gets angry?"

Spencer laughed a bit "I'm –"his introduction was cut off by both of their cellphones ringing. They answered their phones simultaneously and the blonde disappeared to take her call back into her place. Spencer got a text from Sam.

_im so bored. i hate work. lets hav sex 2nite._

**TBC…**


	2. any day of the week

**A/N: **a warning for blowjobs, breast groping, and whatnot. damn you tweenom anon, meme!

_I could turn you on, I could turn the other cheek._

_And it would break your heart any day of the week…_

A week away from Christmas and Spencer was cleaning the house for Carly's return home and Granddad's visit. In addition in making sure the house was spotless, he also had to clear any traces of Sam living in the loft and sleeping in his bed.

When Sam got home from work, she found Spencer crouching down on the floor and fishing for one of her bras underneath his bed.

"Hey, still trying to look for that rubber chicken?" Sam asked dropping her jacket _near _the coat rack.

"Just doing some cleaning" Spencer replied as he got up and dropped her bra into the hamper, he then went towards her and greeted her with a kiss.

"How was work?" he asked after the kiss.

"Asshole comes in and tries to grope me, lots of customers complaining…you know how it goes." Sam turned to leave the room as Spencer followed behind. She plopped down on the couch as he went into the kitchen to grab her a Peppy Cola and some Wahu punch for himself.

Spencer returned to the living room and handed her her beverage as he sat down beside her "Aww, don't worry. I made your favorite…Junky Funky Stew!"

Sam stared at him "Uh…I don't think I've ever heard of that."

"I know" Spencer smiled "Its just something I made with the random foods around the kitchen. It has meatballs. I know you eat anything with meat in it…"

"You got that right" Sam nodded.

In bed that night, Spencer clutched Sam's naked body close to his as she traced little patterns on his chest with her finger tip.

"Sam" Spencer asked breaking the blissful silence.

"What?" she replied half asleep.

"Do you ever think about us having children?"

The question hit Sam like a gust of wind. She moved her head up to look at him "You're kidding, right?"

Spencer quickly got a grip and realized that was the wrong question to ask "Oh no, I was just thinking…nothing serious."

"Oh." She shrugged and went back to her sleepy state. She thought that maybe the sex was making him a wee bit crazy.

"Stupid…" Spencer mouthed to himself as he held Sam tighter.

**OOOO**

"GET THE FUCK OUT, YOU JERK!"

Spencer stepped out of the loft to hear that echoing through the hallway of their building floor. He turned to his right to see the blonde girl who just moved in two doors down from his place arguing with a taller dark haired boy. He stood in awe as she threw clothes and shoes at him.

"Lucy baby, I only kissed her once!" the boy pleaded.

"Yeah, but you fucked her twice! Get the fuck out. Just please fucking get out!" she growled.

"What about my stuff?"

"When you come back from work, your shit will be packed in a box in front of my door. Just please get out before I call the fucking cops…"

The boy slowly picked up the clothes and shoes that were thrown at him. He then stood up to face the blonde "You're gonna regret kicking me out you stupid bitch". He grinned sadistically and went on his way.

When he disappeared, the blonde looked at Spencer who was still standing there. He shyly waved with a tiny grin on his face.

"What do you think this is? Some kind of fucking show for you to watch?" she spat.

"No!" Spencer waved his hands in defeat "Not at all, I was just –"

"Ugh" she groaned as she went back into her place and slammed the door.

Spencer stood there for a moment _The girl drops f-bombs like a sailor _he idly thought to himself. With that out of the way, he shrugged and went back to what he was originally doing. Picking up dinner for him and Sam.

Two days before Christmas, Spencer dropped Sam off at work. Before she exited the car, he sighed and said "You're going to have to spend the night at your place for awhile…"

Sam stared at him for a moment. It was the fucking holidays and she wasn't allowed to spend it with him as she had loved to "Oh yeah…Carly?"

"Just for the week that she's here. You can still come to dinner of course. She's going to invite you anyways…"

Sam stayed silent as she looked down at her feet.

"Are you mad?" he asked apprehensively.

"No. I knew this would happen" she said under her breath as she excited the car "So I guess I'll see you on Christmas Eve then…"

"I love you" Spencer said when she closed the car door. After she was gone, he sat in the parking lot for a moment trying to figure out if she was mad or not.

**OOOO**

On Christmas Eve, Spencer was worried because Carly was supposed to arrive yesterday but her flight got delayed. But then minutes later, he got a call from her saying that she just landed and that there was no need to come get her because she was already in the cab.

Just as Spencer was starting to make the dinner, Mrs. Benson came over to help him prepare. She was making the apple pie filling as Spencer glazed and prepared the ham. Sam's favorite.

About fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang and Spencer went to get it. "Coming!" he shouted as he made his way to the door and answered it. When the door opened, a more New York City trendy Carly Shay stood in front of him with a male guest.

"Spencer!" Carly leapt into her brother's arms.

"Kiddo!" he picked her up and spun her around "I hardly recognize you anymore!" his eyes shifted to the tall, lanky boy with unruly hair that stood in the doorway "And uh…who's your guest?"

"Oh" Carly giggled and grabbed the boy's hand "This is Robert Sturridge. Rob, this is my big brother Spencer."

"How ya' doin?" Robert greeted in his thick English accent.

"I'm great" Spencer was a bit curious "So uh, you guys are fr-friends?" he stumbled on his words hoping that they wouldn't be what he feared.

"Uh…" Carly was trying to struggle with the right words to tell him without even having to say it. "He's um…my boyf-boyfriend."

"Ohh…" Spencer's eyes darted back and forth between both of them. Unable to handle the fact that his very own baby sister now had a boyfriend.

"Carlyboo has told me so much about you." Robert daringly smiled.

Spencer raised an eyebrow "Oh, is that so? Well, _Carlyboo _hasn't mentioned anything about you or the fact that she was going to be bringing along a guest…"

"Um, about that. We just recently got together and he didn't have enough money to go back to England for the holidays so he just bought a ticket to come with me here! Its also a great opportunity for him to meet everyone. I'm really sorry it was on short notice."

"Oh, don't worry about it" Spencer smiled trying not to grab her into the next room and yell at her for falling for the first guy she saw in New York ("You're just a baby Carly Elizabeth Shay! Babies don't have boyfriends! And most importantly, babies don't have rebel looking English boyfriends!")

"Do you need us to help with dinner?" Carly asked.

"No, we've got everything covered. You guys had a long flight. Give Robert a tour of the house. Show him the old studio" Spencer suggested.

With that, Carly grabbed Robert's hand and lead him upstairs. Spencer watched them for a moment _You two better not do what I hope you wouldn't…_he thought. He sighed and went back to making dinner.

"Wow, Carly's dating an English boy. How sweet. I always thought she would end up with my Fredward." Mrs. Benson commented as she filled the pie crust with the apple filling.

"Yeah, I think I'd like it better if she _did _end up with Freddie" Spencer scoffed.

"Oh, Spencer. She's a college girl. Let her have her fun."

At 6pm, dinner was ready and Carly and Robert set the table. Granddad arrived an hour ago and Freddie was just coming through the door. He was taller now. And it also looked like he had been working out a bit.

"FREDWARD!!" Mrs. Benson ran up to her son and gave him the never ending hug of a lifetime.

"Mommy!" he squeed in old Freddie Benson fashion. He hugged his Mom back and then noticed a giggling Carly was watching him. He quickly backed away and cleared his throat. "How ya' doin', Mom?" he said slyly.

"You never change, Benson" Carly smiled as she went up to hug him.

"Oh, but I have changed!" Freddie let go to display his manly physique "Check out these arms…" he flexed his guns hoping to impress her.

Carly laughed and Robert came up behind her and placed a protective arm around her.

"Freddie, meet Robert. Rob, this is one of my best friends Freddie."

"Hey, man" Robert held a friendly hand out.

Freddie shook it smugly, honestly wanting to throw the boy out the window "Hi."

Spencer sensed the tension and then called everyone to dinner. Carly, Robert, and Mrs. Benson all talked while sitting down. Spencer, Granddad, and Freddie all had a little pow wow by the stairs.

"I don't like him" Freddie said right away.

"The boy's jeans are too tight. Makes him look like a fruit cake!" Granddad added.

"Yeah, I'm not to excited about him either." Spencer sighed. "But if she's happy with him then I guess…" he looked back at the table to see Robert plant a kiss on Carly's nose making her smile the brightest smile he's seen on her in a long time. It started to bother him less "Come on guys, lets get to dinner." Spencer said as they all made their way back to the table.

There was only one more thing to worry about. Throughout the day, Spencer secretly worried about Sam. He worried over whether she was going to show up or not, how he would give his gift to her without everybody speculating something about them, if she had plans, if she still loved him…he had been trying to call her ever since that awkward exchange at the Mallmart parking lot but she never called back.

Spencer was midway slicing the ham and handing out pieces. He kept on watching the door in anticipation.

"Carls, did you invite Sam?" he asked trying to sound like he expected her too much.

"Yeah, I spoke to her yesterday before my flight. She said she was coming."

"Hmm…" he pondered. And five minutes later came a doorbell that nearly startled him.

"Ooh" Carly bounced out of her seat "I think that's her" she rushed to get the door.

As the door swung open, Spencer's mouth dropped. Sam appeared at the doorway wearing a daring low cut, short, black halter dress. The dress was tight on the bottom and a little loose on top. She also wore strappy three inch heels to complete her sex kitten look.

"Sam!" Carly looked her best friend up and down "You look…hot!"

"Yeah, well, I found it in my closet" Sam replied lazily "Ignore the potato chip stains if you catch any…"

"Get in here!" Carly hugged her "I missed you so much! I have to introduce you to my boyfriend…" Carly went on as she brought Sam to the table. Sam went around and greeted everyone all the while stealing glances at Spencer whom she knew was completely sprung. Spencer stood there, mouth completely dry, waiting for Sam to come his way. He watched as she chatted with Carly and Robert. He discovered the dress she wore was backless when she turned around. Her golden hair brushing her back she moved her head.

After dinner, everyone lounged in the living room with coffee and dessert waiting for midnight to open a few gifts.

"Fredward" Sam said as she rolled her eyes at him coming to sit down next to her.

"Wow Sam, you're supposed to wear clothes to dinner. Not a garbage bag you cut up to look like a dress." Freddie got back.

"Oh, don't worry Benson. All that height and muscle will never hide the true Freddie. Once a dork, always a dork."

The two argued again just like old times. Carly just shook her head and turned to Robert "They were always like this…"

Meanwhile, Spencer, Mrs. Benson, and Granddad all talked. They were engaged in a pretty intense conversation on housing and utilities in Washington. A conversation Spencer felt he was too young to be apart of. He was 30 years old. He should be with friends at a bar or something. Feeling bored in the convo, Spencer tilted his head back to see Sam sitting on the couch talking. His eyes were fixated on her and wondered if she was his present to him. The way she crossed and uncrossed her legs, the way she tilted her head back when she laughed…it all drove him wild. He wondered if he was playing a little gift giving game with him. Seeing how long it would take for him to break his patience and carry her into his room and fuck her. Claiming his "Christmas present".

Two minutes later, he saw her get up to possibly use the bathroom and figured that was his que. If bathroom fucking really was his present, then now was time to find out. Who cares if it wasn't midnight yet? He made sure everyone was preoccupied with their conversations and then he made a break for the bathroom. Once there, he knocked on the door lightly.

"Yeah, I'm done" Sam said as she opened the door. Spencer was staring at her with lust in his eyes. Before she could say anything, he hushed her with a kiss and forced her back into the bathroom. Shutting the door first, Spencer picked her up and placed her on top of the faucet. He kissed her lips and made his way down to her neck as his hand slid up her skirt to rub her against her thong panties.

She immediately gasped at his touch and pulled back "Are you crazy, Spence? Carly's here…" she hopped off of the faucet and smoothed out her dress.

"You're just gonna have to wait till she leaves to get your present." She purred as she left the bathroom.

Spencer sighed. He'd have to wait in the bathroom till his hard on went away.

**OOOO**

After Christmas, Carly and Robert stayed till New Years. In the days between holidays, Spencer spent that time driving them around while she played tour guide. He often thought about Sam and how the time apart was doing for them, He also go to know Robert a little better. He found out that Robert was born in London and came to the states to study music. He also discovered that he was head over heels in love with Carly. He observed as Robert called Carly "Love" in that heart melting accent. _Hey, this kid isn't too bad _Spencer thought.

On New Years Eve, Carly and Robert went to a party with Sam and Freddie. Spencer wished he could go along with them so he could kiss Sam at midnight. But no. That would be blowing their cover. So he just tagged along with Socko and Tyler as they went to some bar. At midnight, he text Sam: _i love you. happy new year. _A moment later, he got back a wink face and a heart.

On the day of their flight back to New York, Spencer dropped Carly and Robert off to the airport.

"Oh, it was great seeing ya, kiddo" Spencer gave her a big hug "And you" he turned to Robert and hugged him "Don't you dare hurt my sister, I will be over there in a flash to break your legs" he whispered into his ear as he patted his back.

"I won't sir" Robert replied.

"Good" Spencer pulled away and turned back to Carly "Love you. Call me when you land!"

On the way back home, he called Sam and told her he was on his way to get her "The guests are all gone, hows about you get ready cuz I'm comin' to get you so we can celebrate our own holiday?" he tried his best to sound _sexy_.

"I'm kinda busy" Sam replied nonchalantly "Can I meet you later?"

It wasn't the kind of response he was expecting but he didn't care. "Um, sure…later." He closed the phone and sighed once again.

When he got home, he made dinner for the two of them and waited. Still no call from Sam so he ate by himself. After dinner, he relocated to the living room to watch some TV. Still nothing. After a nights worth of boring television, he decided to hit the hay. That was it, she wasn't coming.

He turned out all the lights and changed into his pajamas and got into bed. At three in the morning, Spencer was sound asleep. A tiny body crept up on top of his and straddled his waist.

Spencer's eyes fluttered open "Sam?" he sat up to see that he had guessed right. Just like that first time they made love, Sam kissed him and this time she wore the dress she wore on Christmas eve but this time there was a bow placed on top of her chest. He knew straight off the bat that this was his late Christmas gift.

Spencer kissed her back running his hands along her golden curls. She took one of his hands and placed it at her thigh. The hand slid across and straight up her dress. He rubbed her and noticed something. No panties. Sam was completely naked under the dress. She laughed at the surprised expression on his face and then gave him a naughty smirk as she slid off his shirt and helped him out of his pajama bottoms. She gave him the pleasure of taking off the dress and tossing it on the floor where he thought it belonged the first time he saw it on her. Spencer and Sam made love throughout the night.

Things went back to normal. Sam continued her stay at the loft and Spencer made sure her stay was pleasurable. He brought her breakfast in bed, massaged her with the edible massage oil he was supposed to give her for Christmas when she was tired. She continued to watch him sculpt, have movie dates while snuggled up against him on the couch and as always, they fucked nearly every night. Spencer always wanted her and Sam enjoyed always being wanted.

As Sam tried to sleep, Spencer covered her bare breast with his hand "I just love how it fits so perfectly in my hand. Like it was made for it"

Sam laughed because there went Spencer and his ridiculous after sex talks "You're such a dork" she giggled as she hit him with the pillow.

Yup, every romp in bed was better than the next.

**OOOO**

One morning, Sam rolled out of bed feeling nauseous. She made a break for the bathroom, parked herself in front of the toilet and blew chunks. _Bad taquitos…_she thought as she shrugged off the mess and went to get ready for work. Later on in the day, the trips to the bathroom began to get frequent. This worried her.

The next morning while Sam took her shower, Spencer stepped in and spanked her ass lightly.

"Oh, it's you…" Sam said not being able to keep her mind off the possible motherhood.

"Who else would it be?" Spencer grabbed a loofa, squeezed some soap on it and began soaping her back, ass, and breasts.

Normally, this would turn her on but the thought of a human being in the process of being created inside her? Too distracting to ever think about sex.

"I, uh…I think you should stop" Sam said sternly.

"Oh, are we playing dirty old man and innocent young chick again?" Spencer continued to caress her breasts.

Sam pulled away from him and stood under the shower. She washed all the soap from her body and turned off the water. Spencer was confused. Sam faced him and without waiting for anything, she finally said "I think I might be pregnant, Spence"

There was another awkward silence was Spencer drove her to work.

"So…what are we gonna do?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know if I'm pregnant for sure. So I'm going to buy a test today. We can do it when I get home." She replied.

When he pulled up to Mallmart, she left without saying anything else. On the way home, Spencer pondered. The idea of having a child with her thrilled him. Yeah, he couldn't even tell Carly that he and Sam were in a relationship and having a child was absolutely crazy but he thought that it could make telling Carly easier. She could see how much they really loved each other if a child was brought in the relationship. He would love that kid. Share his knowledge of art and let the child be whoever they wanted to be when they grew up. Hell, he even brought up the idea of having a child with Sam. This lead his thoughts to marriage. The thought of marrying Sam while she was having their baby made him smile. The moment they got together was the moment he was able to delete his silly whynotdateme profile and forget about the past girlfriends who have broken his heart.

But then thinking about Sam's point of view on the situation made him frown. He frowned at the fact that Sam wasn't too excited at the idea of having a child.

On his way to the lobby of the Bushwell, he saw the blonde again through the clear doors. She was heading out of the building with her arms full of boxes and an empty canvas.

As he was going in, he held the door open for her. "Thanks" she said.

"You need any help with that?" he asked.

"Uh, if you want to help me…"

"I offered"

The blonde placed all of the items on his arms "Aww, thank you"

Spencer meant to just carry one of the boxes but he just shrugged and followed her to her car. Pay it forward, right?

The blonde opened the trunk and Spencer placed the items inside. He peeked in one of the boxes curiously and found paints, paint brushes, and a few other supplies. The girl was an artist.

"You paint?" he asked.

"Yeah" she loaded the canvas into the trunk "Have been since high school."

The two stood there for a moment. "Look" she finally said "I'm sorry I yelled at you that one night. I was fighting with my boyfriend and god, I just feel terrible. If I lash out at one person, I tend to lash out at everybody…"

Spencer smiled a bit "It's alright, Its total history now. Besides, I don't think I took offence to it…" he stared down at his shoes for a few seconds and then looked back up "What is your name? We've been neighbors for awhile and I never quite caught your name…"

"I'm –" she was interrupted by the sound of her cellphone beeping that she had a text message. She checked her phone quickly and closed it "Oh shit, I'm late. Thank you so much!" she got into her car.

"Wait, but I –"before he could finish, she drove off.

That night, Spencer and Sam had their dinner and afterwards, she did her test. She was in and out of the bathroom and waited with Spencer who was sitting on the couch with the TV turned low.

She curled up next to him and he placed an arm around her protectively.

"I wanna ask you something" he said "Lets say, if you are…pregnant…what do we do?"

"Psh" Sam scoffed "Get rid of it, of course…why?"

"Oh no…nothing…" Spencer continued to stare blankly at the TV. It was a lose, lose situation.

Sam couldn't help but hear the disappointment in his voice "You know I can't keep this baby, Spence."

Spencer didn't say anything. He didn't want to. Now wasn't a good time to argue with her.

After two episodes of Girly Cow, Sam went to check the stick. Spencer turned off the TV anticipating the outcome. If she was pregnant, there was still hope. He would try and find a way to convince Sam to keep the baby. When she got out of the bathroom, her face was expressionless.

"So?"

"Negative!!" she beamed.

Sam leapt into Spencer's arms and kissed him. It was one of the scariest things she would ever have to go through in her life. "Oh, I just knew the morning sickness was just some bad taquitos!"

At bed that night, Sam gave Spencer a blow job to celebrate her non-pregnancy. She tried her hardest to please him but she could tell he was still disappointed by the outcome. In the morning, Spencer dropped her off at work and after that day, she never returned to the loft.

Spencer tried calling her but he got nothing. She was missing for three days already. He worried that maybe she ran into some trouble so he was going to go to the police tomorrow. And when that day came, he got a call from Sam.

"Hey, where have you been? I've been worried sick. Are you staying at your Mom's?"

"Y-yeah…" Sam lied "Um, can I meet you at the Groovy Smoothie at noon?"

Spencer sensed something was about to go terribly wrong.

"Sure."

So at about 12:10pm, Spencer grabbed a jacket and headed across the street to the Groovy Smoothie. When he entered the joint, he spotted Sam as she waved at him. He went up to her table and sat down.

"You want a smoothie?" he offered.

"No" Sam shook her head and closed her eyes for a bit. She opened them to find Spencer staring back at her nervously. She could tell he was on the edge of his seat. "I just want to get this over with. The sooner it's done, the sooner I can get out of here…"

Spencer's palms were sweating "What's up?"

"I'm not very good with words…"

_Stop stalling Sam and just give it to me already_ Spencer knew what was coming. He didn't want it.

"I'm breaking up with you…"

And just like that, Spencer's heart fell into the sticky tile floors of the Groovy Smoothie.

**TBC…**

**(find out in the next chapter exactly _why _Sam broke up with Spencer)  
**


	3. Degausser

**A/N: **Thanks to **SquishyCool** for her input and help for certain parts of this story. **Warning: **slight masturbation and pre-slash. The character **Lucy Hardwicke **comes from the movie **_In the Land of Women_**. Enjoy chapter three!

_Take me, take me back to your bed._

_I love you so much that it hurts my head…_

"Are you mad? Do you want a smoothie?"

Spencer stared back at Sam as if she was speaking a different language. It was a _stupid _question. I mean, who asked those kinds of questions after breaking up with someone? Of course he was mad. To Spencer, the whole world the whole world was turned upside down, puppies and kittens were being murdered, and there was no way he was going to find someone else like her.

"Spencer, talk to me…" Sam pleaded as if buying a smoothie was going to make things better. Spencer loved smoothies but not as much as he loved Sam.

"Why?" he wondered. If they were going to break up, he wanted to know why the sudden change of heart.

"Because…" Sam hesitated for awhile. There was so many things she wanted to say but she didn't want all of them coming out at once and sounding like mush "…because I'm eighteen years old."

"I thought we went over this already?" Spencer replied "I thought it wasn't a prob –"

"No, I'm trying to say that I'm eighteen years old…I should be out with friends, partying all night…this is the time to experience things…kiss a girl, even! But instead, you have me tied down like I'm some kind of wack job in her late twenties thinking her biological clock is ticking!"

"Oh, you are ridiculous! I am not trying to domesticate you."

"You aren't?" Sam glared at him "Remember when you asked me about having children? Do you even realize how devastated you looked when we found out I wasn't pregnant?"

Spencer wanted to argue back but no, Sam was completely right.

"And another thing" Sam went on "We plan on having sex like some freakin' fourty year old couple! We used to always just go for it when we felt like it…"

"Oh, but you're the one texting me!" Spencer argued "You're the one organizing the nights and –"

"It's because you made me! You shouldn't have let our relationship get to that point of monotony!"

Spencer sighed "Sam…I don't know what to say. You should have told me this sooner. Anytime you feel like there's a problem, I'm all ears."

"I'm sorry, Spence. I just feel like I need some time away from you."

The conversation was winding down but Spencer knew there was more. He could tell by the hesitant look in Sam's eyes.

"Look, I thought you should know this too" Sam searched for the right thing to say "I've been…kinda seeing Freddie…"

Spencer thought it would never end. Sam threw dagger upon dagger through his heart. What was next? Was she going to say she lied when she said she loved him? That the sex wasn't great? There was so much he wanted to say but all it came out to was

"But you hate Freddie…"

"Something happened during New Years Eve" Sam replied "Look, I'm sorry okay?"

Without saying anything else, Spencer got up and left. He figured that if he didn't want to start a commotion, the best thing to do was just to walk away.

**OOOO**

A week after his confrontation with Sam, things didn't get better for Spencer. He couldn't finish the sculpture he was supposed to be working on so he started a new one. He figured that if he made a sculpture of a giant bucket of fried chicken that maybe, Sam would come back to him. So he started.

He bought all the supplies, made a blueprint of how it would look like, and even decided to put a secret message. But mid-way through the project, he stopped. Cleaning out his closet, he found a few items that belonged to Sam. A t-shirt, and the black dress she wore. Oh, that black dress…he could he forget? The first time she wore it and the time she came into his bedroom in it.

Spencer plopped himself down on his bed clutching the dress in his hand. He closed his eyes as the other hand roamed throughout his body. He thought about Sam. Her golden hair, her tiny waist, the way her breasts fit perfectly in his hand, the way her thighs would lock around his hips when they fucked. The hand that roamed throughout his body now reached down into his pants. With the memories of him and Sam's sleepless, love making nights, he began to pump his cock. Faster and faster, thinking about how Sam would ride him. He moaned as he came close and…

"Hello?"

Spencer looked up to see the blonde standing near the door of his room "Jesus!" he gasped.

The blonde looked away in embarrassment and stepped out of the room with her back against the wall.

"Don't you knock?" Spencer tucked himself back into his jeans feeling a bit angry and mortified.

"Your door was open and I knocked a few times" the blonde replied "I came here because I got some of your mail…"

Spencer stepped out of the room to meet her. She handed the mail to him with lowered eyes "Sorry I interrupted your…alone time"

"Its fine" Spencer bit back a blush "I should have locked the front door and my door."

"Well, this has been awkward. I guess I'll see ya' around" the blonde started to walk but paused and turned back to him "Lucy Hardwicke."

"That's your name?"

Lucy nodded. Just as Spencer was about to introduce himself, she stopped him "I know your name. Spencer Shay, right? It's on your mail. Unless you live with someone else…"

"No" Spencer's embarrassment from earlier turned into a smile "I'm the only Spencer Shay in here that I know of."

"Great. Well, I'll see you around…Spencer"

"You too…Lucy"

As she went back to her place, Spencer watched her leave thinking to himself for a moment.

**OOOO**

"Come on, dude…it's been almost three weeks since she broke up with you…get over it!" Socko came over that afternoon trying to get Spencer to go out "There's a whole world of chicks out there!"

"Oh, I don't know…" Spencer groaned as he sat back on the couch "Yeah, there are plenty of girls out there…but none of them are Sam."

"Forget Sam!" Socko sat down next to him "She's just another chick!"

Socko had set Spencer's whynotdateme dot com profile back up and was able to find him a couple of dates. The first one was a German model named Nina Schubert. Spencer thought he had gotten lucky real fast because Nina was gorgeous. Statuesque and sophisticated. They went on three dates and then he found out she was with someone else back in Germany and had used him to get a green card for the states.

The next date was Camilla Barton. A young brunette who worked at a pet store. At first, Spencer really liked her. Her sillyness complimented his personality just fine. Up until he found out she was a little _too_ obsessed with cats and asked him to make cat noises in bed.

The last date was Katy. Katy Glass was a college student and English major. Spencer had to be really careful with this one. But so far, she wasn't in need of a green card nor was she obsessed with an animal that she wanted to be one…Katy was just…_normal_. She and Spencer went on five dates and got to know each other. He found himself getting really comfortable with her and thought about making it official. So one night, he took her to the Chambrolay hotel's bar and grill to officially ask her to be his girlfriend.

The night was a total disaster. Spencer was fine up until he saw Freddie and Sam coming in. He was distracted and not listening to anything Katy was saying. He kept his attention focused on Sam and Freddie.

"Spencer, are you alright?" Katy asked.

"I'm fine" Spencer replied trying to give her a smile "I, uh…I gotta go to the bathroom…" he stepped out of his chair and lucky for him, the men's bathroom was close to Freddie and Sam's table but hidden amongst fake plants just like it was meant for him to spy on them.

Instead of going into the bathroom like he said he was, he hid in the fake plants and watched as Freddie and Sam giggled and talked. He held her hand at once point and it made Spencer's blood boil. These were kids he used to babysit. A girl he used to make love to, and a boy he thought looked up to him.

A few minutes of watching, Spencer saw Freddie get up to use the bathroom. He walked away from his hiding spot and out of nowhere, bumped into a waiter who held a huge tray of food that landed on him. Spencer tripped as plates and utensils hit the floor. The whole restaurant watched.

"Spencer?" Sam turned around and went to him "What are you doing here?"

"Sam…uh…I was having dinner with someone." It was the truth but somehow Spencer managed to turn it into a lie.

Seconds later, Katy came to Spencer's aid "Spence, are you alright?" she eyed Sam and Spencer together.

"Kate, this is Sam. She's an old fri –"Spencer tried to introduce.

"She's your ex girlfriend. I see. No wonder you were so distracted. I'm leaving." Katy exited the restaurant. Spencer sighed. He can never keep a date. It was all Sam's fault.

A few days after the restaurant incident, Spencer didn't want to go on anymore dates. He stayed at home and planned on finishing sculptures, watching, TV, and never going outside. He didn't care if he was becoming reclusive.

One night, Socko begged Spencer to come out to see some live music with their friends at the local dive bar. He knew Socko wasn't going to give up so he got dressed and met them up. They all stood by the bar nursing beers in their hands waiting for the band to come on stage. The bar wasn't packed tonight. Spencer looked around, girls were with their boyfriends so there wasn't any potential dates around.

At around midnight, the band went on stage and the catchy alternative rock music filled the bar. Socko and the rest nodded their heads to the music while Spencer stood still. Its not like he didn't like the music. He was _intrigued _by it. Like he never heard anything like it before.

"Hey" the auburn haired lead singer appeared on stage "I'm Drake Parker from San Diego and here's a song I wrote called 'Don't Preach'"

Spencer had to know this band.

**TBC…**


End file.
